Enquanto as folhas caem
by Mii-chaan
Summary: Está é uma fic que falará um pouco de Bulma e Vegeta e como este reage diante da possível morte da esposa. Está fic abordará como tema o passar do tempo. Leiam e confiram!
1. Chapter 1

O tempo é muito lento para os que esperam, muito rápido para os que

tem medo, muito longo para os que sofrem e muito

curto para os que amam!

Enquanto as folhas caem

_Primavera_

Lá o vento soprava, fazendo os galhos das árvores balançarem. Era primavera e as flores espalhadas por toda parte exalavam um aroma doce no ar, que encantava os pequenos insetos que por ali passavam.

Vegeta, observava a cena, maravilhando-se com tamanha perfeição, imaginando o quão incrível era o planeta que aprendera a amar. Ali sentado a janela, sentia-se bem, de fato, acustumara-se a ficar ali, desde que sua mulher adoecera.

Dali via o hospital em que Bulma estava enternada , já fazia tempo, a doença dela era grave, os médicos garantiam-lhe que a mulher tinha pouco tempo de vida. Mesmo assim, Vegeta continuava visitando-a. A esposa era sua única companhia, claro, que ele tinha Trunks e Bra, seus filhos, que sempre o visitavam, mas ambos já estavam casados e tinham sua próprias famílias e Vegeta não queria ser um problema para eles.

Ele depois de algum tempo ali, se levantou e saiu, ao passar pelo jardim, cuidadosamente apanhou uma rosa branca e se dirigiu ao hospital.

Continua...


	2. Minha flor

O hospital era perto, por isso, em poucos minutos Vegeta já havia chegado. Parado diante da porta de entrada ele olhava fixamente para a frágil flor que trazia em sua mão. Poderia sem loucura, mais aquela rosa lembrava lhe sua amada esposa. Delicada, bela, tão branca como a neve, porém era preciso delicadeza para lidar com ela, por causa dos espinhos. Exatamente como Bulma, tão bonita e meiga, mais quando irritada se transformava completamente. Depois de alguns segundos perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, o Sayajin empurrou a porta e entrou.

Como de costume, as recepcionistas lhe abriram um enorme sorriso para dizer oi, ora, Vegeta certamente não era mais jovem e tinha perdido muito de sua beleza, mais continuava muito atraente. Vegeta, como sempre, respondeu-as com um simples balançar de cabeça. Caminhou calmamente em direção ao quarto de Bulma, quando ia pegar a maçaneta para abrir a porta, notou que o médico estava lá dentro, resolveu então esperar um pouco.

Sentou-se em um banco do lado da porta e ficou ali por algum tempo. Vegeta não tinha paciência e logo estava estressado andando de um lado para o outro, quando já não aguentava mais esperar o médico saiu.

- Ah, Sr. Vegeta... eu ia mesmo ligar para o senhir.

- O que foi?

- Bom, a Bulma... está muito mal.

- Como assim? O que ela tem doutor?

- O senhor sabe dos problemas de sua mulher. Bom, a doença avançou muito, e por causa da idade desenvolveu uma série se complicações... ela é forte, mais não resistirá muito tempo.

- O quê?

- É triste eu ter que lhe dizer isto mais sua esposa está morrendo...

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Vegeta sentiu um aperto no coração, sabia que Bulma estava doente e que não era mais jovem, mais jamais pensará em sua morte, nunca tinha imaginado a morte de Bulma, de fato, nunca tinha se imaginado sem ela.

- O senhor vai entrar?

- Ã? Claro...

Lentamente o Sayajin abriu a porta, Bulma estava deitada, seus olhos azuis sintilantes estavam focados na pequena rosa vermelha que reluzia na mesa ao lado. Ao notar a presença de Vegeta na sala, a mulher derigiu seus olhar a ele.

- Oi, como você está?

- Ah, estou bem, que bom que veio me ver.

- Sabe que virei todos os dias.

- Que bom que não me esqueceu.

- Trouxe mais uma rosa para você.

- Adoro rosas. Sua presença aqui é a única coisa que me faz sentir bem agora.

Vegeta, ao ouvi-lá, sorriu. O Sayajin ficou ali por muito tempo, ouvindo Bulma falar e concordando com o que a mulher dizia, ela não sabia, mais ele se sentia bem ali, do lado da mulher que amará durante toda a sua vida.

- Bom já vou.

- Mais você acabou de , vai vim aqui amanhã?

- Claro.

- Eu te amo, Veggie.

- Durma.

A mulher fechou os olhos como se fosse dormir. Vegeta então pegou a rosa que havia trazido e colou no vaso, junto com a rosa vermelha que trouxera dois dia atrás. Ao sair, olhou mais uma vez para a Bulma e uma pequena lágrima escorreu por sua face.

Vegeta não queria chegar em casa, não queria tem que dar a triste notícia a trunks e Bra, não queria estar passando por isso, não sabia o que fazer, nem como encarar a situação, a única coisa que sabia era que ficaria ao lado de Bulma até que o dia chegasse.

Continua...


	3. A luz dos vagalumes

Já era madrugada, o relógio marcava 3 da manhã, no entando Vegeta não conseguia dormir, não podia, parecia-lhe que o deus do sono o abandonará. Centenas de pesadelos assolavam sua mente, as palavras que o médico dissera parecia consumir todas as suas boas lembranças.

Vegeta, então, se levantou e caminhou até a janela, estava escuro, as únicas luzes que ele podia ver era a dos vaga-lumes que giravam em círculos, parecendo dançar. A pequena dança dos vaga-lumes conduziu o olhar de Vegeta até o hospital.

- Ah, que irônia. Procuro me entreter com vocês e o que fazem é conduzir minha mente aquilo que tanto me preocupa...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, os insetos que entravam pela janela levaram seus olhos ao pequeno objeto, meio escondido, sob uma imensa quantidade de papéis. Vegeta sorriu ao reconhece-lo, era o albúm da família que Bulma tanto adorava.

Com calma tirou a papelada que o cobria e o pegou. Um pequeno livro com capa de veludo vermelho, com algumas palavras em dourado, que formavam a frase: Não há neste mundo ou no outro, maior força que o amor.

Ao abri-lo Vegeta deparou-se com uma foto sua e de Bulma, que fora tirada pouco tempo depois de se conhecerem, ambos eram tão jovens, tão cheios de vida. Depois de algum tempo voltou a folhear o albúm e uma outra foto chamou sua atenção. Bulma com Bra em seus braços, enquanto ele carregava Trunks em seus ombros. Sim, Vegeta se lembrava daquele dia, e o quão maravilhoso ele tinha sido, um dos poucos momentos de prazer que teve com sua família.

Depois de ver as fotos, Vegeta percebeu como aqueles pequenos momentos que ele até então julgava insignificantes eram importantes, pois era naqueles momentos que ele se sentia realmente feliz.

A noite passou, e os raios de sol começavam a raiar. Sem saber como faria, Vegeta resolveu falar com seus filhos sobre a situação de Bulma. A reação de Trunks e Bra como ele esperava, foi de extrema tristeza. Após algum tempo meditando sobre o ocorrido, resolveram acompanhar Vegeta até o hospital.

No hospital:

- Bom dia Sr. Vegeta!

Como sempre Vegeta apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Que bom que veio. Pode entrar Sr... Oh seus filhos vieram junto, que bom - falou o Doutor.

- É... já vamos entrando, com licença - indagou Trunks.

Quando entraram, Bulma estava deitada, com um caderno em suas mãos estava desenhando.

- Oi.

- Crianças...

- Pois é. Como a senhora está? - falou Bra.

- Muito bem.

E assim os quatro conversaram por um bom tempo. Pra falar a verdade apenas olharam um para o outro, murmurando raramente algumas palavras. Até que Vegeta perguntou:

- O que faria se soubesse que uma pessoa que ama muito fosse morrer?

- Eu, com toda a certeza, aproveitaria ao máximo os momentos que tenho com ela e ... Veggie, não precisa tentar me esconder nada, eu sei que vou...

- Mãe, não fale nada.

Vegeta não respondeu, apenas ficou pensando no quão simples fora as palavras dela e, no entanto tão sábias. Ele agora sabia que era isso que deveria fazer, aproveitar cada segundo que ainda tinha com sua mulher. Aquele dia Vegeta saiu do hospital sem falar com ninguém, nem mesmo com seus filhos, preferiu deixa-los mais um pouco com a mãe. Afinal no outro dia bem cedo ele estaria ali.

Continua...


	4. Quarto 7

Verão

Bra acordou no meio da tarde, desajeitadamente se levantou da poltrona em que dormia. Vestia uma roupa leve, o verão já havia chegado e com ele o calor e o mormaço. Suando, caminhou até a cozinha. O local estava uma bagunça, pratos e copos espalhados por toda parte e seu pai estava debruçado sobre a mesa, cercado de papéis e giz colorido. Delicadamente colocou sua mão sobre os tensos ombros do homem.

-Pai...

Vegeta não se moveu.

-Esta tão cansado...- A mulher notou que seu pai tinha entre os dedos um pequeno pedaço de papel, parecia-lhe um cartão, num leve tom de rosa. Ao tentar pegar o suposto cartão sentiu alguns dedos apertando sua munheca.

-O que está fazendo?

-Ah...pai...eu só estava...

-Bra! Achei que fosse alguém estranho.

-Já são 16 horas. Não vai ver a mamãe?

-Claro que vou.

Imediatamente, Vegeta lavou o rosto e tentou, inutilmente, ajeitar os cabelos. Dirigiu-se, então, até o jardim. Não estava mais tão belo quanto na estação anterior, mas, cada flor ainda concervava a sua beleza natural. A grandiosa árvore, já não estava florida, porém, os pássaros ainda a procuravam para fazer seus ninhos. Ele a achava majestosa mesmo não fazendo ideia de que árvore se tratava, esta é uma das coisas que Vegeta apesar dos longos anos na Terra, não conseguira aprender.

-Bom dia, senhor. - falou a recepcionista ao vê-lo, ele só balançou a cabeça.

O sayajin andou pelos corredores, todos eram lhe familiares, tudo, cada médico, os pacientes internados, cada detalhe. No entando, naquele dia, tudo parecia mais tranquilo, não havia enfermeiros correndo de um lado para o outro, estava calmo. Passou diante do quarto 7, o lugar estivera fazio por muito tempo, de fato Vegeta nunca tinha visto um doente ali, por isso, a menina deitada na cama chamou sua atenção. A garota não deveria ter mais de oito ou nove anos, morena, cabelos até a cintura, um olhar triste, solitário, vago.

-Por que ainda vem visita-la? - indagou ela ao ver que o homem a observava.

-O que? Como você sabe?

-Sei muitas coisas.

-Sei... Já vou indo.

-Por que não quer me contar?

-Contar o que?

-Por que você ainda a visita?

-Você é muito intrometida!

-Que seja...- a menina brincava com o lençol da cama, olhando fixamente para seus dedos que desenhavam pequenas ondas no branco do colchão.- É bom que a visite. Sabe, o tempo é muito lento para os que esperam, muito rapido para os que tem medo, muito longo para os que sofrem e muito curto para os que amam. Cada segundo com ela é impotante.

-Escuta... Qual é seu nome?

-Quando responder minhas perguntas respondo as suas.

-Espertinha, né? Bom, já vou.

Pouco tempo depois estava no quarto de Bulma, sua mulher estava dormindo, provavelmente, sonhando com algum bom momento de sua vida agitada. Sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou ali até que desse hora de ir embora.

Continua...


	5. Sonho

**N/A: Bom, quero dizer que está fic será um pouco maior do que eu havia planejado xD No começo pensei em fazer 5 capítulos, agora penso em fazer uns 12 xD~~**

**N/A: Sei que demorou pra sair (Muito, muito, muito), mas aqui vai o 5º capítulo. Espero que gostem XD**

**/.../**

Ele caminhava pela estrada escura, não havia nada ali a não ser o homem e as árvores que faziam um barulho assustador conforme o vento soprava, um ruído estridente que se mesclava ao som se sua respiração.

Andou um pouco, não sabia onde estava ou para onde aquele caminho o guiava. Ao cruzar um trecho em que os galhos das figueiras pareciam arranhar a imensidão negra do céu, percebeu que alguma coisa o seguia.

Acelerou os passos.

Não via o que o perseguia, mas sabia que tinha alguma coisa lá. A cada passada que ele dava o perseguidor parecia acelerar. Isso fez com que o sayajin desatasse a correr desesperadamente pela estrada sem fim. Como o príncipe de uma raça guerreira não tinha forças para enfrentar aquilo? Ele não sabia a resposta, sentia-se fraco e toda sua coragem parecia telo abandonado.

Sentiu que uma mão tocava seu ombro e sem olhar para trás correu o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam agüentar. O vento soprava cada vez mais forte e uma chuva de folhas nublou sua visão. Elas pareciam dançar a sua volta. _Ajude-me_. Rogava-lhe uma voz que ele não sabia de quem era.

_Ajude-me!_

Vegeta viu tudo ao seu redor se transformar em vidro e o chão quebrar-se sob seus pés. Percebeu, então, que caía.

_Ajude-me..._

O homem se viu em meio à neve, o frio percorria sua espinha, fazendo-o tremer. Ao longe uma silhueta feminina cruzava as montanhas cobertas de branco. Quis segui-la, mas um vulto negro o segurava, tirava seu fôlego, sua energia.

Ainda, com os braços da criatura comprimindo seu corpo viu a cortina gelada ser consumida por uma atmosfera cálida, densa e _assustadora_.

Estava no hospital em que Bulma encontrava-se internada. Dezenas de pessoas, entre médicos, enfermeiros e curiosos, cercavam o corpo da mulher. Tentou caminhar por entra as pessoas, porém, elas pareciam o empurrar para a direção oposta.

Bulma! – chamou.

Então, se viu do lado da cama. Mas, ela não estava lá, sua mulher tinha sumido. Sobre os lençóis repousava unicamente uma flor. Um lírio dourado.

Sentiu frio novamente e percebeu que o vulto negro parecia sugar todo o quarto. O medo cresceu mais uma vez em seu peito. As batidas de seu coração se aceleraram. Era o fim, ele sabia. Sem saber o que fazer gritou.

/.../

Ah! – Vegeta acordou suando. O horror estava estampado em seu rosto. Duas semanas. Fazia quatorze dias que esse sonho o acordava todas as noites. Porém, desta vez era diferente, sabia o que ele poderia significar. Depois de todos esses dias, finalmente, conseguiu ver o que repousava sobre a cama de sua esposa. – Uma flor!

Vestiu-se e saiu. Ainda era noite, as ruas da movimentada cidade estavam desertas. Não havia carros e nem pessoas andando e correndo por toda à parte. Parecia um outro lugar. Uma nova Capital do Oeste. Esse lugar, tranqüilo e sossegado o agradava. Era como ter todos aqueles parques, casas, prédios e avenidas só para ele. Não sabia se era isso ou o fato de não conseguir voltar a dormir depois de acordar assustado, que o fazia sair de casa todas as madrugadas e caminhar durante alguns minutos até chegar ao West Central, onde assistia o sol nascer todas as manhãs.

Hoje ele acordará um pouco mais feliz. Um pesadelo tinha lhe dado esperança.

**Continua...**


End file.
